Saint Seiya: Divine Chronicles
Saint Seiya: Divine Chronicles, developed by Cyberconnect 2 and Namco Bandai that will also publish it, will be an adventure and fighting game that will feature and be based on the storyline of the 3 known manga of masami kuramada: Saint Seiya Classic (Sanctuary, Poseidon, Hades), Saint Seiya Episode G, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas: The Myth of Hades with a maximum of 47 characters. It will be released for PS3, PSVita, Xbox 360 and Wii U with a maximum format of 1080p, and rated for PEGI 7+. Gameplay The gameplay will be like Saint Seiya Senki for the adventure mode, while the story boss battle and 1vs1 battle will be like the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series. Fighting style and moves will depend from the armor and not from the character itself, and so we will be capable of choose the appearence: for example if I wanna use the Aries Saint, I can choose the appearence, if Mu or Shion. Story There will be 3 story mode: Classic, Lost Canvas, Lost Canvas Gaiden and Episode G, all following Kuramada's Manga. We will play both factions of characters in the story mode we will choose: when you finish the classic mode, you will able to do the classic mode again but using the gold saints, or, in Episode G, using the titans. Character Here the list of playable characters, including the appearances and final moves. *Gold Saint Aries (Mu, Shion): Stardust Revolution, Starlight Extinction, Crystal Wall *Gold Saint Tauros (Aldebaran, Rasgado): Great Horn, Titan's Nova, Powerful Arm *Gold Saint Gemini (Saga, Kanon, Aspros, Defteros, Saga-Surplice): Galaxian Explosion, Another Dimension, Genro Maoken *Gold Saint Cancer (Death Mask, Manigoldo, Sage, Sage with cloth, Death Mask-Surplice): Sekishiki Meikahiha, Sekishiki kisouen, Sekishiki konsoa *Gold Saint Lion (Aioria, Regulus, Ikki): Lightning Bolt, Lightning Plasma, Photom Burst (altough Regulus in the original manga doesn't know this move becouse developed by Aioria in Episode G, while ikki wears the lion cloth only for a moment against Thanathos) *Gold Saint Virgo (Shaka, Asmita, Shun): Tenbu Horin, Rikudo Rinne, Tenku Haja Chimi Moryo (in adventure and boss battles) / Tenma Kofuku (in 1vs1) *Gold Saint Libra (Dohko, Shiryu): Rozan Shoryuha, Rozan Ryuhisho, Rozan Hyakuryuha (in adventure and boss battle) / Rozan Koryuha (in 1vs1) *Gold Saint Scorpion (Milo, Cardia): Restrinction, Scarlett Needle --> Antares Needle, Katakayo Needle ---> Katakayo Antares (although Milo doesn't use this move, that is more powerful but less precise.) *Gold Saint Sagitter (Aiolos, Sisyphus, Seiya): Chairon Light Impulse, Infinity Break, Atomic Thunderbolt (in adventure mode) / Sagitter Arrow (in boss battles and 1vs1) *Gold Saint Capricorn (Shura, El Cid, Shura-Surplice): Jumping Stone, Excaliburm, Double Excalibur *Gold Saint Acquarius (Camus, Degel, Camus-Surplice, Hyouga): Diamond Dust, Aurora Execution, Freezing Coffin (In adventure and boss modes) / Koliso (in 1vs1) *Gold Saint Piches (Aphrodite, Albafica, Aphrodite-Surplice): Royal Demon Rose, Piranha Rose, Bloody Rose *Silver Saint Eagle (Marin, Marin Withouth Cloth): Ryuseiken, Flying Eagle, Flying Real Eagle *Silver Saint Ophiucos (Shaina, Shaina Without Cloth): Thunder Claw, Invented move 1, Invented move 2 *Silver Saint Crane (Yuzuriha): Kenbu Shosenkyaku, Invented Move 1, Invented move 2 *Silver Saint Altar (Hakurei, Hakurei with Cloth): Saint Sword of Athena, Sekishiki Meikahiha, Sekishiki Tenryoha *Bronze Saint Pegasus (Seiya Classic, Seiya withouth cloth, Seiya Golden Cloth, Seiya Divine Cloth, Seiya Anime Cloth, Tenma, Tenma Divine Cloth, Black Pegasus, Kouga): Pegasus Ryuseiken, Pegasus Suiseiken, Pegasus Rolling Crash *Bronze Saint Dragon (Shiryu Classic, Shiryu without cloth, Shiryu Golden Cloth, Shiryu Divine Cloth, Shiryu Anime Cloth, Black Dragon): Rozan Shoryuha, Rozan Hyakuryuha (in adventure mode), Rozan Ryuhisho (in 1vs1 mode), Rozan Koryuha (in 1vs1 mode), Excalibur (in adventure mode) *Bronze Saint Cygnus (Hyoga Classic, Hyoga without cloth, Hyoga Golden Cloth, Hyoga Divine Cloth, Hyoga Anime Cloth, Black Cygnus): Aurora Execution, Diamond Dust, Kholodny Smerch (in adventure mode), koliso (in 1vs1 mode) *Bronze Saint Andromeda (Shun Classic, Shun without cloth, Shun Golden Cloth, Shun Divine Cloth, Shun Anime Cloth, Black Andromeda): Nebula Chain, Thunder Wave, Nebula Stream --> Nebula Storm *Bronze Saint Phoenix (Ikki Classic, Ikki without cloth, Ikki Golden Cloth, Ikki divine cloth, Ikki anime cloth, Black Phoenix): Hoyoku Tensho, Phoenix no Ken, Genma Ken *Bronze Saint Unicorn (Jabu, Yato, Jabu anime cloth): Unicorn Gallop, Invented move 1, Invented move 2 *Superior God Poseidon (Julian Kedives, Seraphina): Divine Trident, Invented move 1, invented move 2 *Sea Dragon (Kanon): Galaxian Explosion, Genro Maoken, Golden Triangle *Siren (Sorrento): Circular barrier, Sweet melody of the flute, sweet melody of the requiem *Scilla (Io): Seiju no kiba 1, seiju no kiba 2, Scilla Maelstrom *Sea Horse (Baian): Difensive Wall, Pacific Vortex, Waves of the deep *Kraken (Isaac): Aurora Borealis, Diamond Dust, Koliso / Kholodny smerch *Superior God Hades (with armor) (Alone, True Hades Body): Divine Sword of Erebus, Invented move 1, invented move 2 *Minor God Thanathos: terrible Provvidence, Tartharosphobia, Iperdimension *Minor God Hypnos: Eternal Drowsiness, Ecounter another field (Meteor), Iperdimension *Pandora: Noble venom, Darkness trident, invented move *Aiacos of Garuda: Garuda Flap, Surendra Jit, Galactica Illusion --> Galactica Deathbring *Minos of Gryphis: Cosmic Marionation, Gigantic Feathers flap, invented move *Rhadamanthis of Wyvern: Greatest caution, Gliding roar, roar of the wyvern *Kagaho of bennu: Corona Blast, Crucify Ankh, Rising Darkness *Violate of Behemot: Brutal real, spiritic domination of shadows, invented move *Yoma of mephistopheles - Kairos: Marvelous Room --> Real Marvelous, Bio-Rewind, invented move *Cronos: Roar of darkness, Telos Oracle, Khaos Hyetos / Arkehin Phenomenon *Hyperion: Gurthang Vortex / Ebony Vortex, Helios Vortex / Helios Prominence, Prominence Blade / Ouroboros Prominence *Ceo: Ebony Gale / Ebony Illumination, Sparkle rapier / Ebony plasma, ebony raiper *Oceanus: thalassa deluge, Stream edge, Current impact / audge hydror *Giapet: kohra temnein, Khaos kyklos, khaos blade / khaos prosbole, Hekatóncheires (?) *Crio: Aster khoreia, aster kyclos, aster shield *Ponto: Melas kyma, melas helix, eskatos dunamis *Odin Cloth (Seiya): Invented move 1, invented move 2, invented move *God of War Mars: Rubell sidus gungnir, Murus ignis, invented move (Bonus) *Superior God Apollo: Invented 1, Invented 2, invented 3 (bonus 3) Tthe other charachters not in this list, will appear in the story as boss or miniboss, like Crisaroe, lemurus, phobetore, phantasos, morpheus, oneiros, and the known missing saints and specters. The Pegasus appearence Kouga and Mars are bonus charachters, that are not in the original manga but in saint seiya omega, and also seiya odin is a bonus charachter from original anime. Note: if the health of the charachter goes low, the armor breaks a little. Stages In the adventure we will feature the entire world of Saint Seiya, in the 1vs1 we will have these battle stages (also used for boss battles): *Sanctuary Arena *Sanctuary Zodiac Temple *Temple of Pope *Statue of Athena *Galaxian Tournament *Death Queen Island *Andromeda Island *Siberia *Goro Ho *Atlantis *Beach *Forest *Mountains *Another Dimension *Sanctuary (night) *Lawn of the Tree Twins "Sala" *Jamir *Hell *Hades Castle *Cocytus *Elysium *Thanathos & Hypnos Manor *Death Forest *Morphia *World Dream *Tenma's Village *Tenma's Village (Destroyed) *Isle of Kanon *Lost Canvas *Lost Canvas Dark Star temple *Blue Grado *Egypt *Tartaros *Crono's Castle *Palaestra (Bonus map) *Babylon (Bonus map) *Red Planet (Bonus map) *Etna (Bonus map 2) *Moon -Temple of Artemis (Bonus map 3) Collectors Edition and DLC The collectors edition will be only 10% more expensive, and will feature the DLC "Omega Pack" with Pegasus' appearence Kouga, the playable Mars and 3 stages bonus: Palaestra, Babylon and Red Planet, and the DLC "Gigantomachia Pack" (from the kuramada's novel) in which Seiya & co. must defeat the giants and typhon and regards the bonus map "Etna". Later will be published the last DLC, "Road to Olympus" that will add a new story, following the Tenkai Hen anime movie. It will regards a new bonus map (Moon - Temple of Artemis) and a new charachter for 1vs1, Apollo Music The soundtrack of the game will be composed by the classics, lost canvas and omega theme. Category:Fighting games Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox games Category:Wii U Games Category:CyberConnect2 Category:Namco Bandai Category:Saint Seiya Category:Sony Category:Microsoft Category:Nintendo Category:Playable characters Category:Platformer Category:Fighting Category:Action Category:PSVita Category:Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:Shonen Jump